


Pitch Perfect

by Nate_kun



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-10
Updated: 2018-11-10
Packaged: 2019-08-21 18:37:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16581917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nate_kun/pseuds/Nate_kun
Summary: One wonders why he doesn't just stick to the piano.





	Pitch Perfect

**Author's Note:**

> A republication from Fanfiction.net, originally written on the final day of Choose Your Legends: Round 1, enjoy.
> 
> Word Count: 565 words.

She attempts to tap her feet to the rhythm, what little of it she can salvage from the sheer dissonance it's marred in.

_One, two, three, four._

_One, two, three, four._

_One, two, **two,**  four._

. . .

She halts in an instant, bare foot cringing at the utter lack of harmony. Her response is quick, blunt, and without even the faintest hint of marital leniency.

"Again."

Across the room, her skittish prince of a performer jerks at her tone, muscles tensing, hairs on the back of his damp neck standing on-end.

He's never seen her like this, he's never  _experienced_ her like this. She's usually so demure, so sweet and reserved, so absolutely adverse to the idea of straining his vocal cords to the third degree. The woman before him was not his wife, far from it.

" _A-Again?_ " Corrin pants, dumbfounded. " _Hah.._ I feel like I've sung the same verse a hundred times already!  _And there's still a whole song left to go!_ "

His pleas fall on deaf ears, not that he expects mercy at this point ( _even death is beginning to seem like a brighter alternative_ ). "You can't sing well because your heart isn't in to it," she says, eluding his cries of exhaustion in favor of philosophy, and he almost wants to laugh at it until he realizes she's serious.

"I..  _what?_ "

Azura wastes no time in continuing, as if she's prepared it in advance. "You sing as if you want to impress me, as if you want the masses to like you."

Now he really wants to laugh, but his better judgment takes priority. " _O-Of course I am!_ " he claims, arm across his chest. "I want everybody to like us! That's why I'm singing my throat out over here and.. I, er.. I thought that's what this was for?"

"Hm, it's no wonder you're so fatigued," she hums, head shaking. "Singing doesn't come from the throat, but from the soul. You are not singing for others so much as expressing yourself."

"..  **Woah.** "

She has a knack for that, throwing him into a sweaty, stupefied, bumbling mess and all.

And still, even with his mouth agape, she continues. "You need to divorce yourself from the outside world, those watching you with baited breath, and focus only on the emotions you wish to convey. Then, release them."

Corrin can only rub the back of his head, so stumped, so dumbstruck,  _so lovestruck_ to the point of feeling unworthy of even being within her company. Face flushed, he stutters. " _I-I see.._  Th-thank you, Azura. I'll be sure to put that guidance to good use when we pick this up tomorro **—** "

The daggers she shoots at him are  **unrivaled**.

"The children won't be back for another hour or so," she swears, seeing through his facade. " ** _Again._** "

"What, r-really?! But, _but my throat—!_ "

"I assumed this little diversion was respite enough."

"B-But, that whole heart-to-heart just now! I can't think of a better way to cap off the evening—!"

" _ **Corrin.**_ "

He gulps, and assumes the position of a soldier in his own army.

"Is this really the extent of your feelings toward your child?"

That does it. What little wavering resistance he has crumbles into oblivion, Corrin loosely hangs his head low and airily sighs with a feigned sense of rejuvenation.

"Okay! Take it from the top!"

_One, two, three, four._

_One, two, three, four._

_One, two, three, four..._

**Author's Note:**

> "When it comes to music, Azura's quite strict. Every day she scolded me during practice. I think you would've been surprised if you saw that Azura, Shigure."


End file.
